


Hypnos Sleeps With Everyone

by Rainjoy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Before end credits, Don't Know How To Tag This, Gen, Hypnos A+ advice, I Tried, I tried for Narrator Voice, No Spoilers, Non-consensual sleeping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainjoy/pseuds/Rainjoy
Summary: Hypnos is the god of sleep, but he gets the impression others in the House of Hades forgets this power extends beyond just himself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Hypnos Sleeps With Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos isn't even my favorite character, but he wouldn't leave my head! 
> 
> This is my first work on here (Mood: Dusa - nervous but exited) and I didn't have a beta-reader, so mistakes are all mine.  
> If you think I missed anything, or any tags, tell me so I can fix it.

Hypnos is the god of sleep, but he gets the impression others in the House of Hades forgets this power extends beyond just himself.

Being the god of sleep does mean he is sleepy a lot of the time, but it doesn't mean he isn't paying attention. From under heavy eyelids he watches the Prince shake off the blood and run through the hall, sparks flying from his feet, only to reappear in the pool of Styx not soon after. At least he stops to pet Cerberus, but never for long.

When Hypnos decides it has gone on for long enough he takes a break. And so does Zagreus.

The never resting Prince stops in his chamber and without meaning to, he sinks down onto the bed; asleep before his head hits the mattress. So Hypnos removes Zagreus' few armour pieces, adding aloud to himself that it is no wonder he keeps dying with so little protection, making a note on his list to remind the Prince when next he dies.

Then he climbs onto the bed, puts his head on the Prince's broad chest and promptly falls asleep. His light weight keeps the restless Prince from tossing and turning. Hypnos dominion over his domain keeps at bay any bad dreams the Prince might have.

Hypnos is back at his post by the time well rested Zagreus awakens.

This is the true service Hypnos provides the House, unknown to most of its denizens - when Lord Hades grows short with the shades and even shorter with his son; when his beloved brother sags close to the floor and hesitates a fraction of a heartbeat before returning to the surface; and when the first of the Furies lets her whip fall slower - he gives them sleep.

He curls up in the embrace of Lord Hades large, sleeping frame - in his equally large and empty bed - and sleeps.

He convinces his brother to sit down for just a minute, and with his head on his shoulder they sleep.

The Fury is trickier, but even she is alone in the spartan room where she keeps her tools once in a while. Hypnos puts one hand over her whip-clutching hand, and even she relaxes a fraction in their shared sleep.

There are only two creatures he does not give sleep in the House. One is his own mother. She knows him and has not in so many words forbidden him to enact his influence on her. This is his deepest pain, because he can not share with her his gift: the peace of the living. And in his adult life he misses the comfort of Mother Night's embrace.

The other creature he isn't allowed to bring sleep has been forbidden in no uncertain words by Mother Night herself. Dusa is allowed no such rest. He doesn't know why. And it pains him to leave her to her own devices (he knows she sleeps, but not deeply and not soundly). He knows she is never fully rested.

But still he honours his mother's strict orders and does not touch her mind as she floats into her hidden alcove in the rafters. He doesn't even watch her dreams. But he wonders, and he speculates, creating wild theories about her unknown past. Mostly he leaves her alone.  
He has his work and he has his sleepers, but someday he will slip up. Someday his sleeping mind will touch hers, not in a desire to break his vow to Mother Nyx, but because he is the god of sleep and all sleeping creatures are _his_.

But it is not this day - or night. This night - or day - he keeps his list and greets the bloodied Prince - as he quickly steps from the pool of Styx - with another sound piece of advice.

Hypnos looks for the signs, then he yawns.

And then he sleeps. 


End file.
